


Chat cupla

by Arise_Infinitys_alter39



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Infinitys_alter39/pseuds/Arise_Infinitys_alter39
Summary: She didn't want to be abandoned again. With those words, the soft fluttering of wings were heard. That was the last straw. Marinette was too kind a person to be akumatized and used. So he turned her ever so slightly and allowed the butterfly to touch his ring. It glowed a eery purple and a glowing butterfly-like mask formed over Felix’s face.





	Chat cupla

**Author's Note:**

> My tumbler will be updated first for this fic and you'll be able to ask me anything there about this fic. 
> 
> https://ariesinfinitys-blog.tumblr.com/post/184391100627/chat-cupla

Marinette sobbed as she held her red ribbons close to her chest. Sadness and the fact she was heartbroken were two very noticeable things that were front and center in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about how Alya believed Lila so easily. It hurt that Alya was deliberately hurting her. Yes, the name calling and lies had gone on for weeks, but she expected her friends to have faith in her. She hated how Adrien so easily gave into Lila's lies and allowed the bullying get physical. It would be okay if they knew because they were in this together. HA! He didn't have her back, and it hurt...he promised. He said they were friends but Adrien lied to her. 

Marinette knew she was no saint, but for everyone to believe she was spiteful and mean? It's like everything and every moment meant nothing to anyone of them.

It hurt. 

Everything hurt and she wanted it to stop. She wanted the pain to end and for the feeling of betrayal to disappear. She wanted to disappear especially since she couldn't even keep her promise as Ladybug to protect Paris. This caused a new wave of sorrow to overcome her as she sunk deeper into her despair. She couldn't be Ladybug anymore since she couldn't even keep her emotions in check. She lost Tikki, one of her last few genuine friends. What hurt even more was that she lost Chat to because she couldn't be ladybug. She couldn't go out on patrol anymore and know she couldn't see him anymore because he doesn't know her in her civilian life. Yes, he was slightly rude and a little too flirty, but he had her back, he listened to her, and always gave his ear to her when she needed to vent. But that's gone know because it's not like he'd visit a civilian without prompting from Ladybug. 

She felt alone and worthless. Like nothing she did meant anything and that hurt. Another sob was heard as she held herself trying to become as small as possible. She was alone. 

Alone. 

God, she hated that word. It made her think about the time before she meet Alya and stood up for herself. The memory was bittersweet because of how tainted it was now. Her thoughts were cut off with the calm but authoritative tone of a male’s voice. Marinette soon remembered she wasn't alone after all. There stood a stoic young blond male dressed in black slacks with a long sleeve gray shirt and black vest. His stormy gray eyes looked at her in a calculating way. She flung herself at the scowling blond and sobbed against his shoulders, sinking to the floor as she held him like he was a life line. 

Maybe he was. 

Her ribbons were no longer in her hands as she choked on her words. Trying to tell Felix not to leave her. Begging him not to hurt her like them. Her words were broken by her sobbing but Felix understand every word his queen was saying, and he was livid. This kind sweet girl who was nothing but supportive to those…he couldn't think properly with all the anger in his system. So he held the bluenett in his arms as she let everything out. How she was so scared if being akumatized and how she didn't want to be alone. How she lost everyone and the more she opened up the angrier he became. He saw how broken she was and it hurt him considering how much he cared about his queen. 

He tried to sooth her sobs and help her relax by making a move to grab some paper towels, but she didn't want to let go. She didn't want to be abandoned again. With those words, the soft fluttering of wings were heard. That was the last straw. Marinette was too kind a person to be akumatized and used. So he turned her ever so slightly and allowed the butterfly to touch his ring. It glowed a eery purple and a glowing butterfly-like mask formed over Felix’s face.


End file.
